Broken Hearts Shattered Mirrors
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: The Twilight Princess was not use to spilling her heart out, even to the one she loved so much, but Zelda will wait for Midna to tell her why she cries, even if it takes the rest of her life. Midna x Zelda, rated T...one-shot, initial sadness, later hurt/comfort, friendship, romance, heavy fluff ending, KHH out!


Broken Hearts; Shattered Mirrors

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction I put together to act as a sequel to Jane Glass's "Nightmares &amp; Dreams" fan fiction, featuring both princesses from Twilight Princess.**

**Warning: Hurt/comfort, heavy fluff, light romance, rated T because of I'm not sure that this is entirely K+, sue me for paranoia; enjoy!**

The sound of a small cry broke Zelda away from her sleep and turned to see the princess at her side, who grabbed the air in front of her. Her beautiful black and dark blue skin, patterned with light blue rivulets that seemed to glow, was drenched in a sheet of sweat.

This was not the first time Zelda witnessed such a painful scene, the nightmares that plagued her girlfriend seemed to intensify since the night she first found Midna this way, and if it weren't for the maids and guards claiming that she was unusually silent that night, that they almost came to see why she wasn't yelling in her sleep, then Zelda would have wondered if her proximity to the Twili woman was connected to the nightmares. If that had been so then, hard as it would have been, she would have not stayed the next night, or the night after that, even if she were given a guest bed, for fear it would be too close.

Zelda, as soon as she awoke, saw the pain and grief wracked princess, and extended her hand to her beloved's shoulder, gently but firmly pressing against her soft skin, hoping she would be soothed, or at least calmed, or better yet, woken from the travesty she envisioned, "No," the princess murmured lightly, "you…can't kill her…please!" she cried out and breathed in a heavy, ragged manner.

"Midna, it's alright," she whispered, "it's just a bad dream."

"Zelda…come back to me now," Midna sobbed, crying profusely in her sleep, "please, I don't want you to die…please?" she asked, and winced in pain, her sobs as heavy as her ragged breath. Zelda could no longer tolerate the second hand sorrow and wrapped her arms around Midna. Zelda pushed some of the Twili woman's sunset hair behind the princess's neck, and tucked her own brunette strands behind her ear, and then rested her face close to Midna's, beginning to rub the Twili's shoulder until she woke up.

She awoke with a gasp and reached a hand over to where she was sure Zelda was, watching from the corner of her eye as he hand settled onto Zelda's shoulder, still crying heavily, "Z-Zelda?" she turned onto her side and met the warm ocean blue eyes with her sunset colored ones, "I missed you."

"Midna, I don't know what to say…you were so…it was terrible, it still is, it was harder to wake you this time, I almost gave up and cried too."

"I'm glad I'm back." She said, still sad from her nightmare. Zelda pulled her close her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Me too…Midna, will you tell me about your nightmares?" Midna took a deep breath and wondered what she should say, she looked back up at Zelda when she gave up her search.

"Is it hard for you, seeing me this way?"

"Yes, but me being here makes you feel better, then it's worth it, and if you'd prefer to not talk about your nightmares, then I'll press no further, maybe we just don't know each other that well yet."

"It's hard to believe…I still remember your words, saying that our hearts were as one, and it makes me sad to think that I left you, knowing that you and I were once so close, but for not long enough."

"I know, I felt something that I hadn't known until then, as though I had connected with someone, and that they…that I was someone special to them…I wonder what the Sages would think of this." She said absentmindedly (equally absentmindedly stroking Midna's back).

"What if they never open the portal to here again, would that not make us both sad?"

"Yes, but is this…our worlds, being so opened, is that right? I'm sure the Sages are would tell me, they taught me so much…I'm sure never wrong."

"The Sages were wrong once, they said so…Zelda, perfection is not a thing that mere mortals can attain, and if the Sages can be wrong once, they are not perfect, so can they not have opinions, which cannot be measured for right or wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm confused, I want what's best for everyone, but for _us_ I wonder that we should be together, being from two very different worlds…but your ancestors were from my world too, would it be wrong for you to return? Is this the gods saying that this is how it must forever be, light and dark never mixing?"

"Zelda…whether or not light and dark should mix is not up for debate," she said, her hand guiding Zelda's face to meet Midna's own gaze, "simply because I love you." Midna gazed into Zelda's eyes and pressed her lips gently against Zelda's.

When Midna pulled back from Zelda she wore a smirk on her lips, (which the other princess adored and thought priceless) and held Zelda's gaze, waiting for the Princess of Hyrule to speak, "Midna, your reasoning astounds me with its profound insight."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so, but I see only you and me. I love you, and that's the only reason I need for you to stay." Midna lay back down and Zelda enclosed her with an embrace, and Midna thought about the one holding her, and decided to not sink back into the darkness, knowing that Zelda would let her withdraw into the shadows. "Zelda," she began quietly, "you ask every night…in my bad dreams…I see you, and you're being killed, I don't know how many different ways you were taken from me, but it hurts all the same."

"I'm sorry to hear that…but if it makes you feel better, I'll be happy I asked." She said, her hand holding the Twili woman's hand.

"Knowing that makes me say yes." Midna replied, turning her hand under to hold Zelda's hand.

"Hmm," Zelda found herself running her fingers through Midna's hair with her free hand, "Knowing that makes me happy I asked. You want to get some rest now?"

"Not really…knowing what I'll have to see when I close my eyes." Midna said, suddenly forgetting the hand she held.

"I'll probably wake up again if it gets that bad, and I'll wake you up too." Zelda said, holding Midna close.

"Thanks." Midna said, setting her hands on Zelda's shoulders, while Zelda's hands wrapped around her back.

After a few kisses on the cheeks the two princesses fell into a blissful sleep, dreams of a sunset over an ocean forming in their minds, and their hearts were as one.

**If you enjoyed this you'll love the story that this acts as a sequel to "Nightmares &amp; Dreams", KHH out!**


End file.
